A charge pump generally includes capacitors and/or other electrical components to create either a higher or lower voltage power source. Charge pumps are typical in many different types of electronics and are often used as high voltage power supplies. A charge pump can be characterized in terms of its output impedance. The smaller the output impedance of the pump, the closer it will behave as an ideal power supply (an ideal power supply has zero output impedance). For example, during the programming stage of non-volatile memories, charge pumps are often used to provide a programming voltage to a memory cell of the memory. Typical charge pumps also include a charge pump regulation loop that controls the output voltage of the charge pump. For example, the charge pump “on-off” regulation loop might detect when the output voltage of the charge pump has reached a target voltage level and deactivate the charge pump until the regulation loop determines that the output voltage of the charge pump falls below the target voltage level. Once the charge pump has reached the target voltage level for a given charge cycle, the charge pump regulation loop might activate and deactivate the charge pump as necessary to maintain the output voltage of the charge pump around the target voltage level. In this condition, the amount of charge available to the load per unit of time is reduced, thus the output impedance of the charge pump increases and its performance is reduced. Traditional regulation loops only account for the output voltage of the charge pump, without accounting for whether or not the circuit elements receiving charge from the pump are provided with sufficient voltage.